


To Make A Wish, With Luck In Charge

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [19]
Category: Dicey Dungeons (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Is a very bad decision
Series: Drabble Time! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	To Make A Wish, With Luck In Charge

They’d won. They’d _won_ , fair and square… so… why were they still here? Did the wish take a while to grant? How long would they have to stand in this hellish landscape, this distorted gameshow?

Lady Luck grinned devilishly at Jester. “I _have_ granted your wish. Your wish was to get away, was it not? And now you are away. With me.”

Jester narrowed their eyes. “You knew exactly what I meant. _Give me my freedom_.”

Luck blinked slowly. “What will you do if I don’t? Juggle at me? Shuffle some cards menacingly?” She looked directly at Jester. “You’re _mine_.”


End file.
